Rei Ayanami
Rei Ayanami is the First Children, designated pilot of Evangelion Unit-00. Profile Rei Ayanami is the First Children and exclusive Pilot of Eva-00. Officially, Rei Ayanami is fourteen years old, but it is stated that all records of her background have been erased. Unusually for a child her age, Rei lives alone in an decrepit apartment. Rei attends Tokyo-3 Junior high school and is a member of Class 2-A. Rei Ayanami is most famous for her distinctive appearance. She has blue hair, pale skin, and red eyes. It has been stated that Rei's unusual appearance was intended by the creators of the series to make her stand out. Strangely, Rei's unusual appearance is never commented upon throughout the series, even by Asuka. Rei is a vegetarian. This is seen in Episode 12.It is not clear whether this is by choice, or through quirk of her physiology. It should be noted that series creator Hideaki Anno is also a vegetarian, as was Nadia Ra Alwar of Nadia: Secret of the Blue water9 Outwardly, Rei can seem somewhat cool and aloof, often spending time on her own reading books. Yet, she can easily be confused by emotions, and is somewhat detached from her own. This is most obvious in Episode 6, when Rei finds her self unsure how she is supposed to feel after being rescued by Shinji Ikari. In Episode 12 Rei did not come to Misato's party, even though she was specifically invited by Asuka. Rei was specifically brought to the synch-training party at Misato's apartment in Episode 09, but that seems to be because Misato actually brought her. Rei isn't simply mysterious to people she doesn't know at first (i.e. during the introductory episodes): Rei is disconnected socially even from the other Eva pilots. When Rei is invaded by Armisael in Episode 23, the Angel forces her to feel her own true loneliness and pain. In the next scene, Rei is shown crying and not even understanding why she is crying. Episode 25 further shows that Rei has a deep despair and a wish to return to nothingness. Rei has been shown to place no value on her own existence. In Episode 19 she states that If she dies, she can be replaced, but it is not until Episode 23 that finally the audience understands what she means by this. This is further shown by her indifference towards her own comfort or personal space. In Episode 5, she shows nothing but indifference to Shinji when he accidentally falls on top of her, in what would be seen as a compromising position. Yet, she is also aggravated enough when he makes disparaging remarks about Gendo Ikari to slap Shinji in the face for it. Yet she is also capable of placing value in investing herself in people. She has a strong connection with Gendo Ikari throughout the series. Rei keeps a broken pair of Commander Ikari's glasses as an memento of his rescuing her after EVA-00's failed activation test shown Episode 4. It can be suggested that Rei is seeking to stave off her own despair, by investing herself fully towards the needs of one single person, in order for her to be recognized as a person. As the series progresses, Rei began to distance herself more from the Commander. Meanwhile a bond began to develop between herself and Shinji Ikari; beginning shortly after the attack of the Sixth Angel, Rei was shown talking with Shinji on several occasions, something stated within the series that she almost never does to anyone else. As the series finale approached, Rei eventually chooses Shinji over Commander Ikari and allows Shinji to control Third Impact through her. She also destroys Commander Ikari's glasses, the symbol of her bond with him. Origin Rei's true origins are revealed in their majority through Episodes 21 and 23. Rei Ayanami is a clone of Yui Ikari. On some level, she may also incorporate DNA from the Second Angel, Lilith, seeing as she is the vessel for Lilith's soul. Rei Ayanami was created sometime between the year 2004, and 2008, as suggested by her appearance in Episode 21. At this stage, she is a child capable of walking unaided, apparently around four years old in 2010. She is later seen in 2015 apparently aged 14. This would suggest that on some level, Commander Ikari has the ability to manipulate her growth. In Terminal Dogma, a large tank of spare Rei clones are maintained. These are referred to by Ritsuko Akagi as being 'Spare Parts' for the Dummy Plug system. The Dummy System in Eva-01 also shows the name REI on it's side when it is activated during Episode 18. These clones are the origin of Rei's "If I die, I can be replaced" statement from Episode 19. Rei's birthplace in Central Dogma is also shown in Episode 23. It is noted by Shinji Ikari as being remarkably similar to Rei's apartment. On the concrete walls, different states of quantum particle spin and different quark names are painted. (Up, Down, Strange, Charmed, Top, Bottom- Up and Down quarks form normal matter, the other four are much rarer and have been generated only in particle accelerators so far). It is likely that this is where Rei spent the majority of her early years. Rei's reason for creation was as a controllable link between Gendo Ikari, and Lilith. It appears to have been his intention to use Rei to control Human Instrumentality Project, and allow him to see Yui again in the End of Evangelion. The reason why the DNA of Yui Ikari was used is not explicitly stated. It may be due to Commander Ikari's desire to be with his wife once more, in whatever way possible. In Episode 24, Shinji Ikari is able to make the link between Rei Ayanami and his own mother, wondering what Commander Ikari has planned for them. He also states in Episode 15 that Rei's hands while washing remind him of a mother's while she is washing the classroom floor. Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Megumi Hayashibara Category:Chraracters from the Neon Genesis Evangelion universe Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Characters TheBrideKing is Neutral towards Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters who don't Age Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brina Palencia